yourfavoritemartianfandomcom-20200214-history
Just A Friend
Just A Friend is a YFM cover. Lyrics Have you ever met a girl that you tried to date But a year to make love she wanted you to wait Let me tell ya a story of my situation I was talkin' to this girl from the U.S. nation The way that I met her was on tour at a concert She had long hair and a short miniskirt I just got onstage drippin', pourin' with sweat I was walkin' through the crowd and gues who I met I whispered in her ear, "Come to the picture booth So I can ask you some questions to see if you are a hundred proof" I asked her her name, she said blah-blah-blah She had 9/10 pants and a very big bra I took a couple of flicks and she was enthused I said, "How do you like the show?" She said, "I was very amused" I started throwin' bass, she started throwin' back mid-range But when I sprung the question, she acted kind of strange Then when I asked, "Do ya have a man," she tried to pretend She said, "No I don't, I only have a friend" Come on, I'm not even goin' for it This is what I'm goin' sing You, you got what I need but you say he's just a friend And you say he's just a friend, oh baby You, you got what I need but you say he's just a friend But you say he's just a friend, oh baby You, you got what I need but you say he's just a friend But you say he's just a friend So I took blah-blah's word for it at this time I thought just havin' a friend couldn't be no crime 'Cause I have friends and that's a fact Like Axel, Dee-jay and Benetar's wack! Forget about that, let's go into the story About a girl named blah-blah-blah that adored me So we started talkin', getttin' familiar Spendin' a lot of time so we can build up A relationship or some undderstanding How it's gonna be in the future we was plannin' Everything sounded so dandy and sweet I had no idea I was in for a treat After this was established, everything was cool The tour was over and she went back to school I called every day to see how she was doin' Everytime that I ccalled her it seemed somethin' was brewin' I called her and a guy picked up, and then I called again I said, "Yo, who was that?" "Oh, he's just a friend" Don't gimme that, don't ever gimme that Jus' bust this You, you got what I need but you say he's just a friend And you say he's just a friend, oh baby You, you got what I need but you say he's just a friend But you say he's just a friend, oh baby You, you got what I need but you say he's just a friend But you say he's just a friend So I came to her college on a surprise visit To see my girl that was so exquisite It was a school day, I knew she was there The first semester of the school year I went to a gate to ask where was her dorm This guy made me fill out a visitor's form He told me where it was and I as on my way To see my baby doll, I was happy to say I arrrived in front of the dormitory Yo, could you tell me where is door three? They showed me where it was for the moment I didn't know I was in for such an event So I came to her room and opened the door Oh, f**k! Guess what I saw? A fella tongue-kissin' my girl in the mouth, I was so in shock my heart went down south So please listen to the message that I say Don't ever talk to a girl who says she just has a friend Category:Songs Category:Song Covers